Java
Who is Java? Java is known as your typical god tier trap in VRChat. 'She' most often goes by her trap persona but also appears as a regular guy with an ancient Egyptian heritage. Java can be seen working in The Greater Gator where "she" is a dangerous trap and one to look out for because of "her" abnormal high skill in evaluation and emulating the opposing sex. The way that Java talks and communicate to "her" victims differs on their personality. "She" closely examines her target and adapts to them based on their preferred choice of "waifu". However, this isn't all that Java can do... he has mentioned that he can turn into absolutely anything he or someone wishes to be. It is speculated that his true identity is that of an Egyptian King a "Pharoah" which has only been seen a few times. Although Java is a trap, he refers to himself as straight and he thinks "trapping guys" is gay. History and Lore Backstory as a prince of ancient Egypt Java started his life as royalty, born as Javier Rameses Meryamen de Ozymandias, a Prince of Ancient Egypt back in 13th to 14th century BC. His heavenly blessed family line was decimated as the monarchy was ended when they were assassinated, leaving him the sole survivor. The organization behind the murdered of his family would later develop to become The Illuminati. Having been a candidate to become Pharao he would have gotten access to all the luxury that entails including a full harem of women. He lost it all as he was summoned to modern time using magical means. Unbeknownst of who his summoner was Java found himself roaming in an era that was a complete mystery to him. Still traumatized about what happened he continued to search for the people that had murdered his family. During his search for the assassins he encountered a man who taught him his powers of transformation, but he never revealed his name. He was 13 when his training began and was taught to transform into a woman in order to hide from the assassins that murdered his family. His training took about a year to complete but it was not until he had reached 18 years that he found The Golden Gator located in Bricktown. Because of how safe he felt in this bar, Java being a straight male, didn't feel the need to disguise himself as a female as often anymore. At the bar however, the proprietor Roflgator would use and exploit his ability in order to seduce customers visiting the bar - especially men. improv RP in public. Billy McGuinness finds his parents.|250px]] Meeting Roflgator Java met Roflgator on September 27th when he was doing public improv RP visiting various Great Pug's as Billy McGuinness. During the improv Billy McGuinness found his parents, TheReturnAgain65 being his father and Java his mother. During that time Java's trap voice was good but can still noticeable. Him and Roflgator friend-ed each other and didn't see each other again until early November 2018. When visiting The Golden Gator Java was pretty ill but did his best to attempt to trap MyDudeGideon. Becoming a regular at The Golden Gator On the 27th of November 2018 Java was summoned to trap a person named IceDragon they talked for hours until Java and "Rob" Roflgator started to feel bad for IceDragon. With Hydrand, Java and Roflgator plotted a fake death scene in front of IceDragon. After Hydrand "killed" Java, Icedragon sent Hydrand to the dragon realm where he spent 30 years of his life trapped inside. In the real world however, Hydrand was only gone for 5 minutes. On Dec 10th Java participated in a "trap-off" competition versus Voltage and TK_ on who could trap the most guys in one evening. The idea is to pull of the most convincing trap, entice someone - and then reveal their real voice. Relationship with Abbey and Java meet again after her return|250px]] On Jan 21st, 2019 he confessed that he was gay to Roflgator after some prodding but later retracted this statement. He explained that a tree creature told him that lying about this would ultimately be a good strategy to get Abbey to fall for him. When Abbey returned on Jan 25th, 2019 he claimed that she had slapped him before leaving and explained the circumstances regarding the claims of his sexuality being questioned. Following this they had some problems and decided to take a break. During their break Abbey went on a short lived date with TheBigMeech on Feb 8th. Java took this poorly and laid out his emotions before Roflgator. In tears he told him that he still had strong feelings for her. He would later asked her out for valentines day to which she accepted. to his family. Cecil greets Abbey.]] Introduction to his family Java introduced Abbey to his very strange family on Feb 26th, 2019. Unbeknownst to her most of his family members were "hired actors". They included his creepy uncle Cecil, sister Olivia, Uncle Spunginton the VII, Slutty cousin and Cousin Diego. :Archived VOD: Abbey meets Java's family improv RP Coming out as a trap On Mar 17th, 2019 he came out to his uncle Cyrio as a cross-dressing trap. At the start he seemed close to disown him but came around after meeting his girlfriend Abbey. At first he suspected her to be a man dressed as a female as well but eventually got proven otherwise. Twitch Clips: Java comes out as a trap to his uncle part 1 part 2 part 3 .]] His trap alter-ego participated in a Beauty Pageant for the title of Miss Bricktown on Mar 24th, 2019 but lost to HelloKitten. After Abbey having been away for over a month he would propose to her on May 6th, 2019 to which she said yes. Alternate roleplaying personas Male Java The regular non-trap Java. His true self also used when out-of-character. Even though Java can change visual form, looks and gender using his powers of transformation he remains the same person. A powerful ancient Egyptian prince who wields a magical staff of immense power. Also featuring some pretty spiffy particle effects. Trivia *Java speaks with an Australian accent. *He's often greeted by people yelling "Eyyyyyy Java!" **The thing started when BustXTreme was intoxicated in some way and overjoyed at finding him. He yelled "Javaaa! me dude why eyyy Java!" and even though Java was right in front of him he didn't appear to see him completely. **Twitch Clip - BustXTreme says the first "Eyyy Java!". **Ever since it has become common courtesy to exclaim "Eyyy Java!" loudly to him. *Unlike many other traps in VRChat Java does his girl voice without the use of any voice-changer type software. *In his female form he once provided ZilverK, a mexican VRChat streamer with an intimate private dance, leaving him extremely impressed. *'She' was asked to imitate Nanoade by Roflgator once on Dec 23, 2018 where "she" proceeded to hump Chipz leg. *He was embarrassingly caught by his mother once while making a trap voice IRL where she questioned his sexuality. *Vincent X once thought himself to be in a relationship with Java and claimed such openly, this turned out to be more wishful thinking. *His sexuality is often questioned and it's become a bit of a meme. *He has multiple admirers, two guys among them are Moon1Moon1 and Bat520 who appears to have the hots for him. Bat520 went so far as to claim he had slept with him which Java clearly denies. *His male avatar is based on Rider (Ozymandias) from the related Type-Moon anime/manga. Links to video clips *Twitch Clip - Java caught trapping *Twitch Clip - Java and Sipp *Twitch Clip - Java "trapping" Pokelawls friend *Twitch Clip - Dancing for ZilverK 1 2 3 *Twitch Clip - Comparing trap voices with Sorry part 1 part 2 *Twitch Clip - Proposal to Abbey *Twitch Clip - Java spotted singing Karaoke by himself Family introduction clips *Twitch Clip - Cousin Diego eyy Java! *Twitch Clip - Creepy uncle Cecil greets Abbey *Twitch Clip - Cecil says grace before dinner *Twitch Clip - This kid will be ok *Twitch Clip - Cecil tries to turn Java into a man Gallery Rofl Nov 27th 26 Java.jpg|Java talking to Roflgator Rofl Nov 27th 28 Java.jpg|Java Trap java.PNG|Trap Java Rofl_Sept_27th_9_Billy_finds_his_parents.jpg|Billy McGuinness finds his real parents Java and TheReturnAgain65 during public improv RP Rofl Nov 27th 14 IceDragon and Java.jpg|Enticing IceDragon Rofl Nov 27th 15 IceDragon and Java.jpg|On a date with IceDragon Rofl Nov 27th 19 Java and IceDragon.jpg|Getting personal Rofl Nov 27th 30 Java hit by Hydrand.jpg|Being beaten close-to death by Hydrand Rofl Nov 27th IceDragon impales Hydrand after he murdered Java.jpg|IceDragon impales Hydrand after he beat Java Rofl Nov 27th 31 Spellboy treating Java.jpg|Spellboy administering first aid to Java Rofl Nov 28th 11 Jeff and Java.jpg|On a date with Jeff Rofl Dec 10th 23 Java.jpg|Male Java Rofl Dec 18th 1 Trap off TK Voltage and Java.jpg|Trap-off competition with Voltage and TK_ Rofl Dec 24th 12 Java and Noctisx.jpg|Java trapping Noctisx Rofl Dec 17th 12 Dom Java and Sub TFMJonny.jpg|Trapping and dominating TFMJonny Rofl Jan 25th 38 Java and Raziell.jpg|With Abbey. Rofl Feb 8th 30 Java Abbey breakup, Shrimp and YukihimeYuri.jpg|Java and Abbey breakup. Rofl Feb 10th 5 Java disguise.jpg|Wearing a disguise as another woman. Rofl Mar 25th 6 Java (Raziel in disguise) Darling, Emily and Kyana.jpg|Participating in a Beauty Pageant on stage with with Darling, Emily and Kyana Rofl Mar 25th 19 Sorry, Darling, HelloKitten and Java (Raziell).jpg|Participating (by proxy) in a Beauty Pageant, on stage with Sorry, Darling, HelloKitten Rofl April 18th 19 Java trapping Qickless.jpg|Trapping Qickless Rofl April 21st 12 Java serves Wilbur the inspector (Java) some food.jpg|Serving Wilbur the health inspector some food. Rofl April 21st 17 Wilbur (Crumpet) the inspector and Java.jpg|With Wilbur. Rofl April 21st 20 TumToes and Java.jpg|Tasked with trappign TumToes Rofl April 22nd 9 Java Dress.jpg|Wearing a dress. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 54 Java and Moon1Moon1C4.jpg|Java and his admirer Moon1Moon1 Rofl May 5th 2019 7 Java in a Sonic outfit.jpg|In a scuffed looking Sonic outfit. Rofl May 5th 2019 10 Abbey and Java argue.jpg|Arguing with Abbey after her return. Rofl 2019 May 6th 12 Java and Moon1Moon1C4.jpg|Java and his admirer Moon1Moon1 Rofl 2019 May 6th 16 Java proposes to Abbey (Raziell).jpg|Proposing to Abbey. Java's family gallery Rofl Feb 26th 28 Cousin Diego (Bagel) and Gay Steve (Jor Rilla).jpg|Cousin Diego and Gay Steve Rofl Feb 26th 34 Cecil the creepy uncle (Mute Max).jpg|Java introducing his creepy uncle Cecil to Abbey Rofl Feb 26th 36 Cecil the creepy uncle (Mute Max).jpg|Java introducing his creepy uncle Cecil to Abbey Rofl Feb 26th 26 Javas fake family.jpg|Javas family Rofl Feb 26th 32 Javas Fake family.jpg|Javas family Rofl Feb 26th 31 Yikes.jpg|Uh oh Rofl Feb 26th 33 Abbey meets Javas fake Slutty cousin (Meowkat).jpg|Abbey meets Java's slutty cousin Rofl Feb 26th 39 Uncle Spunginton the VII (Bearly).jpg|Uncle Spunginton the VII Rofl Feb 26th 38 Cousin Diego (Bagel) Eyyy Java.jpg|Seeing cousin Diego after a long absence Java alternate personas gallery Rofl April 7th 28 Fake JurassicJoe (Java).jpg|Portraying a fake "JurassicJoe" Rofl April 8th 5 Altoria Pendragon King of Knights (Java).jpg|Portraying Altoria Pendragon, King of Knights Rofl April 8th 6 Altoria Pendragon King of Knights (Java).jpg|Altoria Pendragon Rofl April 8th 7 Altoria Pendragon King of Knights (Java).jpg|Altoria Pendragon Rofl April 8th 4 Big Slime girl (KasumiXKitty) and Altoria (Java).jpg|With Slime Girl Rofl April 22nd 8 Blockhead (Java).jpg|Block Java came looking for Zapdec. Rofl 2019 May 12th 2 Java and Ppechld DD25.jpg|''"Somebody toucha my spaghetti!"'' Portraying the spaghetti guy from the cartoon of the meme. Artwork gallery Abbey (Raziell) and Java artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Fan-art of Abbey and Java by PreAlphaTonyC. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans